Not an Ordinary Shade of Grey
by Mernie
Summary: I want our baby to have a name that really means something. SS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first ever fan fic, so reviews are greatly appreciated. The story's random and a big pile of S/S fluff. I haven't really decided when this little story's taking place, but, let's say it's about 7 years into the future, and they're 25.

I also want to give a big thanks to Claire for correcting spelling mistakes I'm sure I made.

Disclaimer: I do not own Summer or Seth, the movie "Where the Heart Is", nor Canada or any of it's nature.

---

_The sun had set, and for each second that passed; another star emerged on the now dark blue sky. It was the beginning of September, which could easily be noticed from the way it quickly got chilly in the evenings. But the two lovers out on the terrace weren't part of those who took notice of that. They had each other to keep warm._

----

After a lot of begging and pleading Seth had convinced Summer to come along to Canada for his cousin Sophie's wedding.  
Sophie's fiancé, Jack, was a Canadian and they'd decided to have the wedding surrounded by the beautiful Canadian nature.  
Which, to Summer's ears, sounded like a really romantic idea, until the point when Seth told her_ they_ would be going.

Summer and nature didn't go well together.

Seth claimed that Sophie was his_ absolute_ favourite cousin, and therefore they_ had _to go.

Summer reminded him that he'd always called Matt his '_absolute_ favourite cousin', so she wasn't buying that.

"What! Do you expect me to choose between family? Are you inhumane?"

For that, he received a smack from Summer.

She had used every excuse possible to try and get out of it, (_'I can't fly when I'm six months pregnant, Cohen'_).

While he knew her well enough to know what she was up to and easily found solutions to her excuses, (_'I read the best time to fly is during your second trimester, so the baby'll do great, Sum_').

---

But they _did_ get there in the end, in the middle of the great Canadian nature, surrounded by lakes, trees and huge mountains.

After Summer realized they wouldn't be camping, but that they would stay in a house by the lake, she discovered that;

Canada?

Not so bad.

The wedding ceremony had taken place earlier that day, and by the time both Sophie and Jack had said their vows, sobbing could be heard from the third row where Seth and Summer was seated.

Summer could blame the hormones, while Seth, well, he's sensitive.

---

"Okay, first name in the book…Aadi. That's a no."

Seth sat on a bench on the terrace with Summer's head resting in his lap while he read out-loud from a baby name book they'd picked up at the airport. Summer had a notebook balancing on her tummy, and a pen in her hand, ready to write down possible names.

They had decided not to know the sex of their baby, but after a little 'misunderstanding' at the last doctor's appointment (Read: Summer asked the doctor while Seth was in the bathroom, and Seth read it over the doctor's shoulder), they had discovered that their baby was a girl.

Seth had then spent the next week after that going on about how Summer was definitely going to have some serious competition concerning 'the most beautiful female to ever walk the earth' title she was currently in possession of.

And then the following week after that, going around in a haze finally realizing that he would spend the rest of his life being whipped by not just one, but two Roberts-Cohen women.

He decided, though, that he wouldn't want to be whipped by anyone else, and so, it was kind of okay. In fact, having a mini-Summer would be the best thing that could happen to him.

That was what Summer kept telling him, anyways.

"Hey, Sum, what about Alyssa?" They were going through the names alphabetically, and even though they were only about three pages into the book, Seth was already bored.

He wanted to find the perfect name for their baby girl just as much as Summer, but knowing Summer, and himself, settling on a baby name was not very likely to happen tonight.

"No, no. I want our baby to have a name that really _means_ something. Haven't you ever watched 'Where the heart is'?"

"If it is a chick flick, and, it sounds like it is. Then, the only way I would've watched it, is if you somehow forced me into watching it, and, I luckily don't think you did that, so, no. I hav-" Summer had just pinched his right thigh to make him stop rambling.

An action she had found very effective in the past.

"Well, Novalee wants to give her kid some name that basically every third kid in America has, but then this old man tells her she needs to give her baby a name with a _meaning_, something special. Now, she names her baby Americus, and I don't want that name for our baby. But I really think we should follow her example. I mea-" Now it was Seth's turn to make her stop rambling, a habit she had clearly gotten from him.

His way wasn't as violent, though, a simple kiss at the tip of her nose usually did the trick.

"I think it's a great idea, Summer," he said, and she smiled up at him.

"Well, now we just have to find some name that can be like a symbol of something special in our relationship or something." Summer closed her eyes, obviously concentrating hard on a name, while Seth went back to the A-names in the book.

After a few minutes Seth stopped at one name in the book and looked down at Summer with a big grin plastered over his face. "What about Anna?"

Summer's eyes flew open, and he could've sworn they became darker.

"It means gracious," he tried.

"We're not naming our baby after that woman!" Summer said in a voice that clearly expressed her feelings, before quickly closing her eyes again.

"Okay, okay, I was only kidding anyway."

Seth heard Summer mumble something along the lines of, "Well, maybe you could realize soon that you're not funny."

He chose to ignore that and instead threaded his fingers with Summer's smaller ones, carefully caressing her hand with his thumb.

He saw a smile forming on Summer's lips, and could feel a smile emerging on his mouth as well.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, and second later she responded to the kiss and her free hand flew to its usual position; in his curly hair.

Some soft, sweet kisses were shared before Seth pulled back to change his position on the bench.

It was at that time he quickly glanced up at the sky.

"Oh wow! Sum, look there!" Seth let go of her hand and pointed up at the sky. She chose to take directions from his eyes instead and followed his gaze up at the sky. There, bright lights lay across the sky in colours of green, red, yellow and purple.

"It's the Northern Lights!" Summer exclaimed happily, amazed by its beauty.

"It's the Aurora Borealis." Seth corrected her.

"Listen to that, baby. Daddy's being a smartass," Summer said and patted her stomach lightly.

"Summer, don't say ass." For that he only received a glare from Summer, and a moment later Seth realized what he'd said "Oh God, I'm turning into my mum."

Summer rolled her eyes at her husband's antics and searched for his hand. He met hers halfway and soon her fingers were intertwined with his again. Summer sat up and snuggled into Seth's chest while they watched the Northern Lights.

"What about Aurora Borealis?" Summer said and sat up straight, looking at Seth.

Seth looked at her with a look that clearly said, 'Huh?'

"For the baby! Aurora Borealis Cohen!" Seth still looked at her dumbfounded, but now for a completely different reason.

When she saw he clearly wasn't as excited about this name as she was, she gave him a pout.  
"Look, it's special, right? I doubt a lot of other kids have that name, and it means something for us. We can always remember this night and how perfect it was, don't you want that? Huh?"

He still looked at her questionably while mouthing, "Borealis? Borealis?"

She took the baby name book from him and looked through the pages until she came across the name 'Aurora'.

"Aurora means 'Goddess of the Dawn'. That's pretty, isn't it, Cohen?" When he didn't reply, she kissed his cheek, pulled back and gave him a puppy look.

"Summer, Borealis? This kid will get bullied if she has a name like that. There's a fine line between special and just plain weird, and you've clearly crossed that line."

"Co-hen," Summer whined. "It's pretty, it's special. Besides, it's not like we'll go around calling her Aurora Borealis all the time either, Borealis will just be like a second name, you know? You haven't said anything about Aurora, though. What do you think of that?"

Seth gave it a moments thought before saying, "_That_ I like. "

He exchanged a smile with Summer before his attention was turned to the little bump on Summer's stomach.

"Hey baby," he cooed while rubbing soft circles on the tummy.

"Mommy and I found a name for you, and daddy's gonna have so many cute nicknames for you. You're daddy's little pumpkin and sweetie pie, and honey bunny, and … ooh, Sum!" He exclaimed as he turned around and met Summer's amused face. "You can make out some pretty cute nicknames with the name Aurora. Like Rory, or Ora or Zora or Auro. Though that might sound too much like Euro, and I don't want her to be mistaken for a monetary unit."

"Seth,_ Seth_, calm down. Ora? Zora? Auro? And you think Borealis is weird? Rory is cute though."

Seth went quiet for awhile, looking up at the spectacular Northern Lights that was now even stronger than before.

He pulled Summer onto his lap and quietly whispered into her ear, "Okay."  
His arm snaked around her waist until both his hands rested on her stomach. "Yeah, I can live with Borealis."

Summer squealed and turned around and hugged her husband.

He started rubbing circles on her back while she pulled away from the hug and kissed him instead. Seth took the hint and opened her lips with his before he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She massaged his tongue with hers and it didn't take long before a moan was heard. Summer pulled back before it developed into something more. She decided to save it for later, instead of going at it out on the terrace.

Seth protested slightly, but gladly accepted the warmth she gave while hugging him.

"Summer, you do realize that her initials will be ABC, right? They'll sing about it in kindergarten," Seth said while he looked at his wife, slightly amused by the fact that she always got her way.

"You do realize, Cohen," Summer said as she looked at Seth, "that no one loves you like I do, right?"

---

Please review! Also, I want to say. Aurora Borealis might be an odd name, but I know someone named that, and I've always thought it's pretty cute.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This was originally only meant to be a one-shot, but seeing as I actually forgot to mention that, and a lot of the wonderful reviews I got requested that I'd continue it; I thought I'd give it a shot. I'm a bit scared that I'll ruin it all now, and that it actually _should_ just be a one-shot, but I guess we'll all know after this.

To explain the title of the story, "Not an Ordinary Shade of Grey". I can't remember where I got it from, maybe a blog? But I thought it went good with the whole 'purpose' of the story. Which is more to show the everyday events, rather than what you would usually call the 'important' ones, because it's the everyday events that make us who we are. And, the days and events can be grey, or, you can make the most out of it, which then won't give you an ordinary shade of grey.

_---_

"_We'll collect the moments one by one_

_I guess that's how the future's done._

-Feist

---

"See, now I've got my cookies, tea and a comfy chair that makes both me and Rory happy, so..let the entertainment begin!"

Summer was sitting in a corner of the cream white room staring at her husband. He was standing in the middle of the room surrounded by boxes filled with paint and with a paint brush in his hand.

"Summer, you can't just demand me to be creative, and just paint. It needs some thought and careful planning before starting a project this big."

She shrugged and dove into her cookie plate, munching on her chocolate chip cookies. He looked around at his canvas, trying to think of the perfect creatures that could fill Rory's walls.

A few minutes later, Summer looked up at Seth and saw that he was slowly spinning around in circles. She grinned and held back a giggle. "Got anything yet, Cohen?"

Seth stopped spinning and gave her a glare, then in a mock serious voice he said, "Hush now, the creativeness is flowing in."

She uncrossed her feet so they dropped down and hit the cold wooden floor. "Well, if it's okay for the mighty, creative genius from OC, I think we," She gestured to her stomach. "will go to bed."

Seth made his way over to the white chair and helped her up. He pulled her into a hug and bent down to kiss the side of her eight and a half months pregnant tummy softly, and with a whisper he said, "Sleep tight, baby."

Summer waddled out of the door, leaving him with a smile.

---

The bedroom was pitch-dark when Summer woke up later that night. She immediately noticed she hadn't been sleeping in Seth's warm embrace and untangled herself from the linen sheets. In her red night gown, she made her way down the hall when she could hear soft music sliding out from under the door.

"_Dancing when the stars go blue."_

She made it through the door just as the last few notes of the Ryan Adams song faded from the room. A new song started playing, and Summer's eyes filled with tears as memories washed over her. Seth turned around from the wall he'd been painting and met his wife with a huge grin, "You made it."

They met in the middle of the room where the moonlight was reflected on the floor. He held his arms open for her as she slipped into the arms she fit so perfectly in. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close as possible. With his chin on the top of her head, and her cheek on his chest, they moved to the music.

"_I don't believe that anybody feels the way _

_I do about you, now._

This song meant so much for both, and their relationship. Not only was it the song they had danced to the night they had realized they're the same. The lyrics put words to their feelings for one another, and, just like it had nearly nine years ago, it described their relationship.

During the song, Seth moved his head so his cheek was connected with hers. His mouth was just inches away from her ear as he softly sang the words to his love. Summer left kisses on his cheek in between the words, tasting his soft skin.

The song ended and they continued dancing to an imaginary beat only the two of them could hear, enjoying each others company.

Summers eyes opened and over Seth's shoulder, she could see figures were already forming on the walls.

"Wow, Cohen. This is amazing!" She kissed his cheek one more time before they parted and she turned the light on to view the mural better. It was only partly done, but Summer was still in awe over what her husband had made. Sketches were on the walls opposite the window and the door, sketches from the fairytale "The Sleeping Beauty". She walked over to where she had explained the baby's crib would be placed and smiled when she recognized the two creatures that were already drawn and painted. Her left index finger touched the light lilac horse and her finger absorbed a little paint.

"_Princess Sparkle _and _Captain Oats_." She said quietly. Hormones were taking over, and for the second time since she had entered the room, Summer could feel her eyes water. Seth was by her side within seconds. He used his thumb to wipe the tears that were now falling. "_For me_, you're so perfect" She told him between her sobs. He cupped her chin and kissed her nose. He repeated her sentence, but directed it to her. "Summer, _for me_, you're _so_ perfect."

---

The doorbell chimed through the house and Summer made her way out to the foyer. She opened the door and was greeted with two eyebrows, then a smile; all attached on Sandy's face.

"Summer, hi!" he said warmly before he kissed his daughter-in-laws cheek.

"You want to come in?" She asked him, glad to finally have some company. Seth was working and would be away most of the day. Summer longed for someone to talk to, as the days at home and pregnant could be long and boring. Summer was never bored in Sandy's company; he was too much like Seth. Both made her smile and laugh with their goofy comments.

"Actually," Sandy started and took her arm, leading her towards his car. "I have something for you. Well, actually, for the baby."

He opened his trunk, and Summer squeezed his arm when she saw what was inside. "Oh my God, Sandy! It's so beautiful!"

Inside was a crib for the baby, a dark mahogany crib. "It's been in my family for generations." Sandy explained for her. "My Great-granddad made it for my granddad and after that it's gone to the first born in the family." Sandy struggled a little, but managed to get the crib out of the car and onto the sidewalks.

"Look here," He said and pointed down to the side of the crib where initials were carved into the wood. "Here's my granddad, and my dad." He said as his fingers moved over some of his family history. "Here's me, and that's Seth's." He smiled as his finger moved over his son's initials, SEC.

"Sandy? But SSC? What's you middle name?" Sandy looked away for a second, before he met Summers eyes with an amused look written across his face.

"Shlomo. I've always hated it. Always. It means 'wise and peaceful'; The Nana had big hopes for me." He let out a laugh; the typical Sandy laugh that let her know it was okay to laugh with him.

"So, with a middle name like that, I thought it was only fair to give Seth a "unique" middle name aswell." He said, now with an evil grin. Summer couldn't help but giggle.

"Funny, because Seth was the one who absolutely didn't want Auroras middle name to be Borealis. Maybe the middle name scarred him more than you thought it would?"

They both laughed a little before Sandy turned his attention back to the crib. "Oh Summer, look here." He pointed down to some initials below Seth's.

"ABC" Summer mouthed, before she quickly looked up at Sandy, her eyes huge and filled with gratitude. He smiled at her reaction. "I carved them in myself yesterday after I found the crib in the basement. She'll be the first girl in the family to have the family crib." Summer attacked her father-in-law with a hug. "Thank you."

"No problem, kid. But, now we have a problem. We have a crib that are rather heavy, and you're not allowed to even try and carry it, and I can't carry it up the stairs by myself. Seth's working?" Summer nodded. "So are Kirsten and Ryan." He sighed.

"I could call Marissa?" Summer asked, but immediately regretted when she noticed Sandy's reaction. "Marissa?" He moaned. "I'm sorry. I love that girl, but her carrying heavy things? It would be like asking Seth to do the same thing in his teens. She would pull a muscle and the whining and crying from that wouldn't be bearable." They shared a knowing look, Sandy_ was_ right.

"You know what? Wait here a second." He ran across the street, and moments later he was back with Summer and Seth's sixteen year old neighbour Summer knew was named Jason.

"Hey Mrs. Cohen." He greeted her before him and Sandy took each side of the crib and carried it inside with Summer following closely behind.

"Up the stairs, down the hall and to the right." She yelled after them as they disappeared up the stairs. Summer struggled up the stairs with her own heavy load in her belly. When she'd made it to the top, Jason and Sandy came out from the nursery.

"We weren't sure where you wanted the crib, so we put it in the middle of the room, and then I can move it when you tell me where you want it." Sandy told her while he slipped Jason five dollars. The teenager muttered a thank and flashed Summer a smile before he ran down the stairs and out the door. He reminded her a lot of Luke, with brown floppy hair and with a polite attitude towards those older than himself.

Sandy took her arm as they walked into Rory's nursery. It had taken him two days, but Seth had completed the mural on the walls. Summer, as an interior designer, had firmly decided that this had to be the best baby room she had ever seen. She had seen a lot of great ones, and helped creating many aswell, but this was all so personal and every coat of painting was painted with so much love and every furniture was thought out with careful planning. Marissa and Ryan had come by with their two year old, Thomas, a week ago and helped Seth paint the cream white colour on the walls. Kirsten and Summer had shared a lot of phone calls discussing the design of the nursery and then trips to various shops buying things. Seth had painted the murals and Sandy brought the crib. This way, in her nursery, Rory would be surrounded by the people who already loved her.

Summer and Kirsten had been to a boutique outside of Newport the other day where they had found some beautiful antique wooden furniture for the nursery. Summer had gone for the homey, classic look for the nursery, where the cream colour on the wall and the all-wooden furniture set a nice contrast to the colourful mural and Rory's clothes and toys. The boutique had assured her the furniture would be delivered tomorrow, and Summer made a mental note to cancel the crib she had ordered.

"Where do you want it?" Sandy asked and Summer pointed over to a corner across from the window.

"Aah, Captain Oats!" Sandy said, as he tried to push the crib closer to the wall. "And Princess Sparkle." He added as the crib was set right under the mural of the two horses.

Summer nodded and walked over to inspect the furniture and its position. "It's like you and Seth." Sandy concluded with a serious voice. Summer nodded again and smiled.

Sandy looked around the rest of the room. "He's got the artistic talent from Kirsten. I can't even hold a pencil correct, let alone draw or paint anything.

Sandy nudged Summer carefully. "The ceiling! Seth's idea?" Summer grinned again and nodded. "Wow." Was all Sandy could say. Seth had made the murals as personal as possible. He had added Princess Sparkle and Captain Oats as what could be described as guardian angels above Rory's bed. The paintings on the wall was of "The Sleeping Beauty", Aurora, and at last, he had painted the ceiling in dark, dark blue and added colours of green, red, yellow and purple, re-creating the Northern Light Summer and Seth had seen in Canada. A sky complete with glow-in-the-dark stars and a beautiful Aurora Borealis.

Sandy glanced down at Summer's watch, the ever-free Sandy Cohen was without a watch on his wrist on his day off. "Oh, I better get going. Kirsten should be home now, and I promised I'd bring the Chinese for dinner. Anything I could help you with before I go?" He asked her as they made their way out of the nursery and down the bright hallway.

"Actually, do you think you could give me a ride to Seth's office?"

---

Seth worked at a big publishing company in Newport, where he got to be among the first people to read unpublished books, and got to help people release their dreams, or shatter them. Normally he loved his job. It was interesting, fun and, until now, he'd never gotten bored of it. But, when the job was keeping him away from Summer, it was a job from hell.

He was just about to finish up for the day when he heard a knock on the door. Before he had the chance to reply, a beautiful raven head peeked through the door.

His smile, which had been non-existent until that second, grew wide. "Hi." He greeted her verbally, before kissing her deeply, showing her how happy he really was to see her. A thing words couldn't express.

"What do you say about going to a restaurant and celebrate?" He asked her as their fingers intertwined.

"Celebrate? Celebrate what?" She asked him, wondering a little if she'd forgotten one of their anniversaries.

"We don't have to celebrate anything in particular. We can celebrate life, we can celebrate life together. We can celebrate that you're my wife and that in just two weeks we're having a baby. Or we can celebrate your smile." He said as she beamed at him.

---

A/N: I'm not sure about this. It's very random, but then again, I like random things, but all of you might not. Hopefully have the next chapter up soon; I just need the inspiration-lightning to hit me. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am very, very sorry it took (nearly) five months for this to get out. I won't even try to talk my way out of it with excuses. I am also sorry this is rather short, and also probably boring, but I figured it would be better just to get it out there so I can move on to the next chapter.

---

It was like he was in whole different universe or something when sleeping. He at least _was_ far, far away and wouldn't wake up. She tried kicking him in the calf three times before she gave up on that. She had an ongoing argument between her hormones and 'sane' self if she should put his hand in warm water so he would pee himself, because honestly, he not waking up pissed her off! Her sane self stopped that though. He peeing himself would only cause _her_ problems, she figured. She was in the same bed as him, ew.

Instead she tried another waking up method and squeezed his nostrils together tightly, and surely, a couple seconds later he coughed and opened his eyes. He looked a bit panicky, but quickly recovered, his hand going straight to her stomach.

"The baby, is the baby okay?"

She smiled at his concern; they had probably been part of his dream as well.

"The baby is okay. Everything is okay" She reassured him. "I just, umm, want some Chinese. Seth, will you _please_ get me some Chinese?" She asked him with pleading eyes; the pout soon in full action.

How could he resist?

It was eight on a Saturday morning and, once again, he had to go out on craving-duty for his wife and unborn child.

---

He was walking down the Newport beach he knew so well; feeling the ocean crash against his bare feet and humming an old Seth Cohen classic; _'Jesus, etc.'_ silently to himself. Life was good. It was mid-December, and although this didn't exactly mean tons of snow and 'oh, get your scarves and mittens, honey!' it was still a bit colder than usual, and the water was cooler than normal. But, he was still enjoying this. He had no work today; the black, business shoes had been traded in favour of au natural feet. He had discovered the little shop next to the Chinese place sold comics; comics he hadn't yet had the time to read! It resulted in him carrying three comics in one hand and a bag of Chinese in the other; listening to the ocean, humming and walking towards his house, to his love. Yes, life _really_ was good.

His pants started vibrating and Seth juggled his belongings around so he could hold the phone in one hand. _'Home'_

"Hey, I'm bringing the dim, Sum." Seth smirked at his own joke.

"My water broke, Seth."

---

"Hey baby. Try to look a bit happier, will you?" Seth said thoughtlessly as he focused the camera on his wife who was currently sweating and heavily breathing.

She gave him a deadly glare. "I might" breath "kill you now" breath "you know?" breath "shut up!"

He quickly snapped a picture, and decided to abandon the camera and instead support his wife the best he could.

He took her hand in his, and rubbed his thumb comforting over her knuckles. In return, his hand was squeezed into an unrecognizable lump.

"Aaaaaaah." They both screamed simultaneously as a new contraction hit.

---

He knew he'd seen more than what he'd bargained for; and the birth video they'd seen in the 9th grade didn't hold a candle to the live version. He also knew Summer had definitely not expected it to be like _that. _He was sure she agreed with him when he thought they were lucky she was still alive. Because, while he used his hands to cover his eyes while watching in the 9th grade, Summer needed to hold his hand during birth, and so his eyes wasn't covered, and so his eyes wandered places they shouldn't have and; yes, he was surely lucky his wife was still living and breathing and holding a tiny curly haired girl close to her chest.

He couldn't quite comprehend the fact that he was sitting next to Summer, and Summer was holding her daughter. _Their daughter._

He was quite simply speechless, for once.

Seth reached over and touched the baby's fingers. Ten fingers. Ten perfect fingers.

Perfect because they belonged to her and she belonged to them. The perfect mix of Summer and himself, he concluded.

She had inherited his dark curls, loads of them for such a tiny baby, curls that Summer was now threading her fingers through, and a cute little button nose, which Kirsten had touched and claimed being the "official" Cohen nose. Summer's pouty, red lips, with his smile; his smile and dimples. And, Summer's penetrating eyes; Rory's penetrating, chocolate brown eyes. Their little Aurora.

"You wanna go to daddy?" Summer was all smiles as she lifted the baby over to Seth.

He kissed each perfect finger, going from the right pinkie to the left. Seth was aware it was cheesy. But he was also aware that cheesiness is what he does the best.

Just. Perfect.

The door to the hospital room opened and Kirsten and Sandy entered. Kirsten rushed over to Seth and Rory and sat down on her knees in front of the chair as she started making cooing noises to the baby.

Sandy gave an apologetic look as he explained, "We got out to the parking lot when Kirsten here decided we had to go back and see her once more."

He plumped down on a chair close to the door, knowing it would take some while, as he and Summer closely watched three generations blissfully happy.

"I always knew you'd be the Cohen man to do it. It takes a _real man_ to make a girl, and one this precious aswell." Kirsten told her son seriously. Sandy snorted.

"And, what am I, honey?" Kirsten gave him a look that clearly told him he didn't want to know the answer to that one.

A nurse walked into the room and told them Summer was going to try and feed Aurora and leaving the room might be a good idea. After several hugs and kisses, most of which was directed at the baby, the older Cohen couple left, while Seth remained and watched Summer's face as the baby latched on and the bond between mother and child only increased. They were now three, and a family. He, Seth Cohen, had a family of his own. Oh boy.

---

A/N: I've already started the next chapter, so I'll make an easy promise and say I promise it won't take as long as it took this time for it to get out. _Please review!_ It will help me know if anybody's actually reading this _and_ put a smile on my face, aswell.

Oh, and the song '_Jesus, etc._' is by Wilco. Listen to it you haven't already.


	4. Author's Note

I promised I wouldn't let it go five months until I updated the story again. Sadly, it will, as I've decided to just let the story be one with three chapters. I've been going through a really tough time these past few months and feel like I'm not really even too similar to the one I was when I started this. It's better then to just leave it like it is; Summer and Seth got their little baby, and she's gonna grow up and learn her ABC much faster than all the other kids. And, the family grow bigger as the years pass. And so the story goes, but _I'm_ ending it here.

This was my first ever story I wrote for just fun and not because it was required. So, thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed it. I appreciate it a lot. I have some ideas for some one shots, so when I get around to writing those, I hope you'll want to read those. Until then.


End file.
